The Dragon Tamer
by Sutoritera
Summary: [SUMMARY CHANGED] Lucy always wanted to be a dragon tamer since she was seven. She runs away,trying to achieve her goal. What obstacles are on the way,and what dark secrets will she find out?
1. I'm Free

**Hi there! I'm Suto,and I am here to guide you through the story. Enjoy!**

**-Suto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT. However,I own the plot.**

* * *

"Wow! Mama,I want to be a dragon tamer!"  
"I'm sure you'd be the best dragon tamer!"  
"Really?"  
"Really."

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia was in the library of her mansion with her mom. "Look at this dragon mama!"  
Layla chuckled."That's a nice dragon."  
"Mama,do you know anything about dragons?" Lucy asked.  
"No,but I know about dragon slayers," Layla said. Lucy's eyes widened. "Tell me about them mama!"  
"Alright," Layla said. "Dragon slayers are people who were taught magic by dragons. They're very rare."  
"Wow! Lucky! I want to meet one of them one day!" Lucy said excitedly.

* * *

_ 10 years later_

17 year old Lucy was in the library of her mansion. She pulled out a book and blew the dust off. The title was A Book About Dragons. Lucy remembered that book. Her mom had given it to her. She sighed. Lucy already had read all the dragon books in the library.

* * *

Lucy was gonna do it. Run away. Be free. Free from her selfish father's hands. She put her bag on and pushed the door and ran. Running to a place where her father couldn't see her. She was so happy she began to sing a song.

_I'm free!  
Free like a bird  
Has anybody heard  
That I'm free!  
Free!  
Free from my father  
Oh why did I bother  
To stay with him for seven years?  
I will have no tears  
Because I'm free!  
Free!_

_Flying in the sky  
Oh why  
Didn't I do this sooner?  
Although I do miss my tutor  
And other friends at the mansion  
But I'm free!  
Can't you see?  
I'm like a beautiful bird in sky  
Soaring high  
I'm free!_

She ended the last note with a high pitch. Everybody looked at her with a weird look.  
How embarrassing! She blushed and headed to the train station.  
"Hargeon train! Last call!" a person said. That was Lucy's train! She ran as fast as she could and got seated. She felt a rush of excitement. She couldn't wait!

* * *

The train stopped and everybody got out. So did Lucy. Humming her song,she exited out of the station. Wow! Hargeon was amazing! Lucy's eyes darted from here to there. Wow! What an amazing pl-_CRASH_! "Oww!" Lucy rubbed her temples.  
"Are you okay?" she heard a male voice. She opened her eyes. She must be having a hallucination,because right in front of her was a man with pink hair and a flying blue cat.

* * *

**A/N: Look who it is! ;) See you all next chap!**

**-Suto**


	2. The Dragon Slayer And The Cat

**Hi! This chapter is going to be based on episode 1.**

**-Suto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**.

* * *

"Are you okay?" the stranger repeated.  
"Yeah,thanks," Lucy replied. "Uh,don't mean to offend you but,is that pink hair natural? And why is that cat blue and flying?"  
"Of course it's natural!" the stranger replied.  
"And I'm blue and flying because I'm a cat!" the so-called cat said.  
"That's neat..I guess?" Lucy said uneasily. "Anyways I'm Lucy,who are you?"  
"You have to take me and Happy to dinner first," the male commanded.  
"Alright."

* * *

"I'm Lucy,now who are you?" Lucy asked.  
"Whaff aff dosh?" the pink haired male pointed to a little bag on her belt.  
"Wha-oh! My celestial keys? Well,I'm a celestial wizard. You probably don't know about wizards. Wizards use magic to fight. Most wizards are in guilds. I really wanna join this guild called Fairy Tail,it's really amazing.." and she kept blabbing and blabbing on. While the male nodded his head and kept eating and the "cat" said "Aye!" most of the time.  
When Lucy finished her rant,the cat told about himself. "I'm Happy,a blue cat that can fly! Aye!" the blue cat said cheerfully. And that's Natsu,he gets motion sickness a lot. He's a dragon slayer and we're in the guild F-"  
"**_WHAT_**?!"  
The people around her looked at her suspiciously.  
She blushed,embarrassed again.  
"Natsu is a dragon slayer," Happy repeated. The guy named Natsu just nodded and kept eating his food.  
"I know what you said," Lucy said,annoyed.  
"Theff why diff foo say daff?" Natsu ate with his mouth full.  
"Disgusting," Lucy said,making a disgusted face. "Learn your manners."  
"You completely changed the subject!" Happy interrupted.  
"Back to the subject," Lucy said. "When I was little I always wanted to be a dragon tamer-"  
"Whaff daff?" Natsu interrupted.  
Lucy was annoyed. "Questions for later."  
"Anyways,I always wanted to be a dragon tamer when I was little," Lucy began."my mother told me about dragon slayers. I've always wanted to see one and talk to one. That's why I was really surprised."  
"What's a dragon tamer?" Natsu had finished his food.  
"A dragon tamer is a person who tames dragon," Lucy replied. "Isn't that obvious?"  
"Natsu isn't really smart," Happy inquired.  
"My mom told me that dragon slayers were raised by dragons. Do you have any stories you can tell me about the dragon you were raised by?" Lucy asked.  
Natsu scratched his chin. "Igneel was the dragon I was raised by. Was a fire dragon." And Natsu told many stories as the night went on.

* * *

**Second chapter finished! And if you can,please sign the petition for Stop Online Piracy Acts (SOPA for short). All the fanart,fanfics,fan videos,etc will be deleted from ALL of the fandoms! Just search up SOPA petition 2014 on google and click the first link. Thanks!**

**-Suto**


	3. The Mountains

**Yay! A new update! :D I have also changed the rating to T,'cause I don't trust myself.**

**-Suto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot. All rights go to the owners.**

* * *

"Bye Natsu,bye Happy," Lucy waved. "See you two around.

The restaurant was closing.

"Here you go mam," a waitress handed her a piece of paper.

_Crap,I probably don't have enough money_ Lucy thought.

To Lucy's surprise,it was only 300 jewel. It was a cheap restaurant. She paid and left.

"Wait! Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy turned. "Natsu? Happy? What do you guys want?"

"I know a great place to find a dragon," Natsu said. "Try near the mountains."

"Thanks."

"Tell me if you see Igneel alright?"

"Alright."

Lucy's next stop: the mountains.

Lucy panted. A good thing she packed her hiking gear. She hadn't used it in years. (Unintentional rhyme!)

She looked to her right. An elevator was there.

_Are you kidding me?!_ Lucy sighed. _Guess I'm doing this the hard way._

She was about to bonk her head on the rocks when a girl came up to her. "Miss,you know there's a trail there."

"Oh," Lucy said. "Thanks."

She walked to the trail. The trail was quite long. Lucy kept walking until she came to the top. There were tons of caves where you could stay in. She randomly selected a cave. There were fruit bowls and rock tables. It reminded Lucy of The Flintstones. She rested there for a while,then explored the mountains.

"What's this?" Lucy was holding a strange looking item. It looked like a golden triangular prism with strange markings on it. "I'll put it in my bag for research."

She had done quite a lot of exploring. She saw fossils that didn't look like they were from a dinosaur and mysterious drawings that looked like dragons. She had also found rocks that looked strange.

"Hello."

Lucy screamed.

"Umm." it was that girl from before. Lucy hadn't closely examined her. The girl had long blue hair and eyes similar to Lucy's. "Do you want to take a tour?"

Lucy didn't understand why she was asking her now.

"Sure," Lucy reluctantly said. "I'm Lucy,what's your name?"

"Wendy," the girl answered.

"Alright Wendy,let's go!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Senpai-san,why do we have to kidnap Lucy? She's nice," Wendy said to her master.

"Because she's the last dragon tamer and she has the prism," the master replied. "We need her."

"Why can't we just be friends and ask her?" Wendy asked.

"She'd never accept. Now please stop asking questions," the master said. "Go fetch Erza for me."

"Hai." Wendy scurried away.

"I'm very sorry Lucy," the master sighed.

* * *

**Guess who the master is? Hint: it's a boy. Please review or else you'll get kidnapped!**

**-Suto**


	4. Dragon Exterminator

**In this chapter,you get to know who the master is!**

**-Suto**

**Disclaimer for all the other chapters: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Master." Erza bowed low.

"Erza,I need you to follow Lucy," the master requested. "Make sure to be sneaky and don't let her see you. If you do it well,I will let Jellal go."

Erza's eyes lit up. "I will try my hardest,master." and she left the room.

"Wendy,tell Mirajane I want my supper," the master rubbed his stomach.

The loyal servant did it without hesitation.

"Soon,we will meet again Lucy," the master murmured. "It was fun,meeting you."

Lucy was walking along the path,not noticing a scarlet haired girl was watching her.

_She seems like a nice girl,I really don't wanna kidnap her _Erza thought. She shook her head._Do it for Jellal,do it for Jellal._

**~TIME SKIP~**

The master was really happy with Erza. She had been spying on Lucy every day and would give reports about her to him.

"I think it's time," the master announced. "That we kidnap Lucy."

"Are you sure,senpai-san?" Wendy asked.

The master nodded.

"Fetch Erza and some rope," he ordered.

Wendy disappeared.

"Yes,master?" Erza had arrived with Wendy. She was carrying a piece of rope.

"It's time," the master said. "Let's go."

"Huh?"

Lucy was in a circular room,sitting on a chair with ropes tightly tied to her body.

"Where am I?" Lucy said aloud.

"You're in Fairy Tail."

Lucy almost fell over.

"Wh-who are you?" Lucy looked around.

"Erza Scarlet," Erza appeared from the shadows. "The master and Wendy will be here soon."

"W-Wendy? Wendy Marvell?"

"Yes."

Lucy was in deep sorrow. Coincidentally,the master felt the same way.

"Lucy," she heard a familiar voice.

"Natsu?!" Lucy said.

He came out of the shadows.

"Master," Erza bowed to him.

"Wait.." Lucy stopped. "Natsu is the master of Fairy Tail?!"

"I'm sorry Lucy," Natsu knocked Lucy out.

He was filled with agony and pain.

"What's wrong senpai-san?" Wendy asked. "Was I bad at kidnapping Lucy?"

"No Wendy,you were great," Natsu replied. "I just need some alone time."

He stayed in his room for a while.

_Flashback_

_"Natsu!" Lucy yelled,coming up to him._

_"What's up,Lucy?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Why don't we play hide and seek?" Natsu suggested._

_"Okay!" Lucy agreed. "I'll be it."_

_"1,2,3,4,5.."_

_Natsu quietly walked away. He climbed a tree on a branch. Lucy would never get him there!_

_"Ready or not,here I come!"_

_After 10 matches of hide and seek,Lucy had to go._

_"Bye Natsu,see you tomorrow!" Lucy waved._

_Natsu waved back. He walked home._

_"Natsu,you can't be friends with Lucy anymore," Igneel said._

_"Why not?" Natsu asked._

_"She is the future dragon exterminator," Igneel told his son. He handed Natsu a bottle."Give this to Lucy. She'll forget about you."_

_"Okay Igneel."_

_Igneel had forgotten to mention that the bottle only lasted for 11 years._

_Flashback end_

A dragon exterminator. Now called a dragon tamer. Layla Heartfillia never told that to her daughter. She was friends with Igneel,and he had told her that the prophecy stated that her daughter would be the last dragon exterminator.

Why did Layla die the same day as the dragons disappeared? She was a sacrifice. A sacrifice for her daughter. But you cannot break a prophecy easily. Lucy Heartfillia would still become the last dragon exterminator and the ultimate one too. That is why Natsu wanted to destroy Lucy. Dragon exterminators kill all the dragon slayers too.

Lucy would been driven mad if her mother hadn't died,so Layla fixed that.

The bottle,or potion,let Lucy forget that she was going to be the ultimate dragon exterminator. But remember,that potion only lasted for 11 years.

* * *

**Woah! Plot twist! Bet you couldn't guess the master was Natsu! Bwahaha! I ****was going to upload this chapter tomorrow,but I couldn't wait!**

**-Suto**


End file.
